'97 Bonnie And Clyde - Eminem
'97 Bonnie And Clyde Lyrics. Just the two of us.. 8X Eminem Baby your da-da loves you (hey) And I'ma always be here for you (hey) no matter what happens You're all I got in this world I would never give you up for nothin Nobody in this world is ever gonna keep you from me I love you C'mon Hai-Hai, we goin to the beach Grab a couple of toys and let da-da strap you in the car seat Oh where's mama? She's takin a little nap in the trunk Oh that smell (whew!) da-da musta runned over a skunk Now I know what you're thinkin - it's kind of late to go swimmin But you know your mama, she's one of those type of women that do crazy things, and if she don't get her way, she'll throw a fit Don't play with da-da's toy knife, honey, let go of it (no!) And don't look so upset, why you actin bashful? Don't you wanna help da-da build a sand castle? (yeah!) And mama said she wants to show how far she can float And don't worry about that little boo-boo on her throat It's just a little scratch - it don't hurt, her was eatin dinner while you were sweepin and spilled ketchup on her shirt Mama's messy isn't she? We'll let her wash off in the water and me and you can pway by ourselves, can't we? Just the two of us.. 2X And when we ride! Just the two of us.. 2X Just you and I! Just the two of us.. 2X And when we ride! Just the two of us.. 2X Just you and I! See honey.. there's a place called heaven and a place called hell A place called prison and a place called jail And da-da's probably on his way to all of em except one Cause mama's got a new husband and a stepson And you don't want a brother do ya? (Nah) Maybe when you're old enough to understand a little better I'll explain it to ya But for now we'll just say mama was real real bad She was bein mean to dad and made him real real mad But I still feel sad that I put her on time-out Sit back in your chair honey, quit tryin to climb out (WAHH!) I told you it's okay HaiHai, wanna ba-ba? Take a night-night? Nan-a-boo, goo-goo ga-ga? Her make goo-goo ca-ca? Da-da change your dia-dee Clean the baby up so her can take a nighty-nighty Your dad'll wake her up as soon as we get to the water Ninety-seven Bonnie and Clyde, me and my daughter Just the two of us.. 2X And when we ride! Just the two of us.. 2X Just you and I! Just the two of us.. 2X And when we ride! Just the two of us.. 2X Just you and I! Wake up sweepy head we're here, before we pway we're gonna take mama for a wittle walk along the pier Baby, don't cry honey, don't get the wrong idea Mama's too sweepy to hear you screamin in her ear (ma-maa!) That's why you can't get her to wake, but don't worry Da-da made a nice bed for mommy at the bottom of the lake Here, you wanna help da-da tie a rope around this rock? (yeah!) We'll tie it to her footsie then we'll roll her off the dock Ready now, here we go, on the count of free.. One.. two.. free.. WHEEEEEE! (whoooooshhhhh) There goes mama, spwashin in the wa-ta No more fightin wit dad, no more restraining order No more step-da-da, no more new brother Blow her kisses bye-bye, tell mama you love her (mommy!) Now we'll go play in the sand, build a castle and junk But first, just help dad with two more things out the trunk Just the two of us.. 2X And when we ride! Just the two of us.. 2X Just you and I! Just the two of us.. 2X And when we ride! Just the two of us.. 2X Just you and I! Just the two of us.. 4X Eminem Just me and you babyis all we need in this world Just me and you Your da-da will always be there for you Your da-da's always gonna love you Remember that If you ever need me I will always be here for you If you ever need anything, just ASK Da-da will be right there Your da-da loves you I love you baby Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP